It Wasn't Courage
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: Avoid if you haven't seen the entire anime; spoilers. The secret was out that he was a scythe; it was time to make a new secret, but secrets are known for coming unexpectedly. They liked their new secret anyway. SoulxMaka One-shot; might be corny, sorry


A/N- I do not own Soul Eater. Wish I did though. SoulxMaka would SO happen already. ;w;

--

**She. **

Stood. In front of the Kishin Ashura, willing to take his life if it meant saving everyone she cared about. Kid…Liz…Patty…Black Star…Tsubaki…Shinigami-Sama…Hell—Even her father! And especially…

**Him. **

He was a simple scythe when he saw out of the eye on his left side that was face up at the time the Kishin let up his weapon and begin to charge a blast. He quickly changed back as she lowered her head and….

**She. **

…Lifted it up to see him in front of her. Back to the blast, already taken it all. Her eyes widened at this as he mumbled what she thought was his last breaths of the life she never wanted to leave her ever since they met.

"_Are you alright…M…Maka…"_

**He. **

Landed into her lap as he was just a few minute before, her forehead to his. Inside, when the boy awoke, he wished it was his lips on hers. So much. But in his week state as his back throbbed, he didn't have time to think about that…He was more happy that he wasn't passed out; just unable to move. His heart was torn when she heard her cry as he fell.

"_Soul!!!" _

It sounded so hurt…So worried.

"_Soul, get up! Please! I need you! Don't leave me!!!" _She cried as she lowered her head to the Kishin before her. A tear fell on his face. How he wished he could find the energy to talk…But the pain took it from him.

**She. **

Sobbed and cried his name, thinking her weapon had departed and his soul floating above her, unseen due to not being in Soul Perception. Everything flashed to her as she kept her head lowered for what seemed like an eternity.

_**He. **_

_Let her slip from his grip, falsely playing a game to gain the 'witch's' trust. She fell slowly in his eyes, making him regret it so much…Especially at her somewhat hurt gasp of breath of a whisper…_

"_Huh…?" _

_**She. **_

_Pointed to the witch, shouting what would be in a nutshell "Why'd you use magic to steal my best friend's heart?!" She secretly wished for more from him. But his next words changed that completely. _

"_You're such an idiot." _

_**He. **_

_Heard another "huh?" escape her, more hurt than before as he turned around, saying words he truly regretted. "Any cool guy would take a sexy babe with a nice body over a Tiny Tits chick like you." _

_Her expression changed from surprise to heartbreak in a heartbeat. The beat his heart slowed down so much, that it broke when he saw it. _

_**She. **_

_Couldn't believe this. "What…? Why are you doing this…? Men are horrible…They just cheat and cheat…" Her soul was speaking. So was her heart. _

"_Just when I thought I found someone I could trust…Finally found a male I could trust, even…You turn on me, too…" Then…The meeting came to mind. _

_**He. **_

_Sat alone. By a piano, telling himself not to play. _

_**She. **_

_Was going to be a Shibusen student starting August 4__th__. It was July, and she still couldn't find a partner over the summer. She seriously didn't want to be the last minute pair-up out of several that year. Oh, hell no. Yet, the only partners that seemed to like her, her Dad wanted her with. And she never stood for her father, and turned them down before she knew them. Then…she saw him. Sitting there. Was he going to play? Oh, maybe. She figured she'd listen in. She walked into the room and sat down in a nearby chair. Only to get spotted and recognize those red eyes of crimson. _

_It was the guy from across the street from her neighborhood when she was little. _

_**He. **_

_Recognized her too. The girl from the neighborhood that heard his brother, Wes, playing. She sat by him as he watched his brother play at 5 years old. "Hi!" she spoke. _

"_Hey. Who're you?" _

"…" _The memory had faded, he didn't remember her name that well. "Yours?" _

"_Soul." _

"_Cute!" _

_**She. **_

_Couldn't remember his name, but she liked it. Thought it was adorable. She turned her eyes to the white-haired violinist as he spoke. "You like my brother's playing, eh?"_

"_Yeah…I love music…But I won't be going to a music school."_

"_Oh? Why?" _

"_Shibusen's my place! My Papa's the Death Scythe!" _

"_Coool!" _

"_You going there, too?" _

"…_The…Weapons and all that?" The five-year old said. _

"_Uh-huuuh…Why?" _

_**He. **_

_Knew he could trust her. He pulled her away from Wes as he put his violin away. Into a shadow-like area he shushed her and told her the simple words of "This is between you and me. A secret, okay?"_

"_Okay!" Her face lit up. _

"_Alright…" He quickly was absorbed into a blue light and turned into a cute, little scythe. _

"_Awww!" She said, "Cute!!" _

_**She. **_

_Watched him change back with his shark-like grin out. "Glad you liked it! Wanna play--?" _

"_Soul! Time to go home!" _

"_A—Alright, Big brother!" He turned to his ribbon secret holder. "Hope to meet you again. Bye!" _

"_H-Hey! Wait! Don't leave me!" She cried…But she was ignored. _

_Don't leave me…._

_**He. **_

_Left the flashback and looked at her. "Oi? You that girl from when I was younger?" _

"_You remember too…!" _

"_No duh. Still kept the secret?" _

"_Yep." She got up from her seat. He expected 'are you enrolled at Shibusen now' or 'Will I see you in my homeroom?' But no…_

"_Hey! Can you play piano?" _

_**She. **_

_Loved classical music, although she didn't have that big of a music IQ. He looked at her as if he had heard some straight out proposal. She still stood with a bright expression on her face. _

"…_You forgot the secret." He spoke. _

_**He. **_

_Knew he could trust her…But was she so stupid that she forgot he was a weapon? Not a human?_

"_What, the scythe thing? Don't tell me you've got the "non-human" faze that most Weapons go through…"_

_**She. **_

_Didn't know what she said, but she got the "What the hell?!" look again. She had read about a "non-Human" faze that most weapon teens went through. They'd think they weren't human, but just weapons for a human to use. And think that's all they'd live for. She knew the way to break this spell. And she wanted to test it out on him. _

"…_What the hell is that?" _

_**He. **_

_Watched her as she explained, telling him what it was. After she was done, she still smiled. _

"_So. Do you think that way, or what?" _

_**She. **_

_Didn't know that in retrospect, he didn't. He thought that besides being a weapon…All he had to live for, was to play his music…But he thought he sucked at the piano and the other instrument he could play. _

"_No. I don't…I'm a human like this…" _

_**He. **_

_Turned around and banged on the keyboard. Playing his dark and known melody of insanity…or nervousness. He'd never played for a girl as pretty as her before…But his melodies were scared even when they weren't dark. Yes, very much so…So why were they twice as much? _

_As soon as he was done, he put his hands in his pocket and sighed. It was dark. It was scary. Girls don't like that. It was very uncool. _

"_That was amazing!!" _

_**She. **_

_Loved his music from the first tune he ever played. It was the trigger for her Demon Hunter, even. She smiled and waited for his reaction…But didn't get one. She had to speak up. And use her way out. _

"_And besides. Even if you are just a weapon…You're still the same as me. Its not the form or shape that matters. It's the soul." _

_**He. **_

_Was blown away at the truth on her words. It all made sense…He said in his mind…"That'll be the motto I live by until the day I die." He was about to turn to her as he heard something else come from her mouth. _

"_Excuse me…This is rather sudden but…You're a scythe, right…? ..._

…_I'd like you to be my weapon." _

_**She. **_

_Got no response for a few seconds. But the boy turned to her and smirked that old sharp grin. This time, more cooler than before…And she liked it. He stood up and kept smiling as he spoke. _

"_If you forgot my name, Its Soul Eater Evans. Yours?" _

_**He. **_

_Saw her face light up, cheeks a bit pink. _

"_Maka Albarn!" _

_They both shook hands…And that started it all. _

_**She. **_

_Remembered which hand she used to shake his…Her left of his right. Her left twitched as she eventually clenched it, breaking her own promise to make him the only exception. _

"_**All of you men can go to hell!!" **_

_**He. **_

_Kept his head low in regret as she continued sobbing in heartbreak. She was silent for a while, then eventually spoke again, ushering his name. He adored the way she said it. _

"_Eh, Soul…? Weren't you saying earlier that us women just talk nonsense with no reason at all?_

_**What reason is there behind cheating you…you…idiot!!!" **_

_**She. **_

_Kept her head low…All ears to him, awaiting his response. And not the one she was expecting. _

"_Oh, I don't think I'd know anything on that subject, seeing I'm an idiot. And also? _

_**Cool guys like me? Don't cheat. At all." **_

_**He. **_

_Saw her head lift up as she had tears in her eyes, as if she didn't believe the words she heard. He threw his hand out to her that wasn't his scythe blade and called her name. And she treasured the way he said it. _

"_**Maka!!!" **_

_**She. **_

_Took his hand, and thanked him later. And meant it with all her heart and soul. _

But now…She sat…Head lowered as the last tears fell on her closest partner, and the best one she could ever have. The Kishin spoke as she eventually turned her tragedy-filled scowl down on her partner into a grimace of heartbreak.

"S-Shut up…"

"Oh?" The Kishin spoke again, teasing her.

"I'm telling you to shut up!!!" She carefully placed him down as she ran to her enemy...

**They…**

Now laid together in a bed in Shibusen's clinic. Both with casts on their torsos as they snuggled up to each other. Everyone else in there slept soundly at the fact that she had won over the Kishin with her courage. The courage that was her most unique trait. But she awoke from her slumber that night.

"…Hey…? Soul?"

"Ah. You just wake up, too?'

"Yeah…I just wanted to tell you that, for one, I'm a lot warmer with you next to me…"

With all the injuries sustained from the recent madness, literally, they both had to share a bed together to fit everyone. They, with their new bond, were happy to oblige.

"..and second…"

"You feel safer with me protecting you like this?"

"..Yes…Very much." He tightened his grip on her left hand with his right as the key to their new bond lie upon the joined pillow. Both now represented their souls, now always connected.

For you see, they knew she defeated the Kishin differently…And it was their new secret.

It wasn't courage…

_**It was love….**_

_**--**_

_HOOOOOLYYY SHIIIT. MY LONGEST FIC EVER. HOLY MACRAL. Its probably corny as hell LOL. Sorry. _

_I wrote this as the 2nt one in my 100 theme challenge on dA, so yeah! Hope it isn't too bad…took me an hour. I'm not kidding! _

_Well! Until next time, see ya! _

_~Ana_


End file.
